


Late Night Thoughts [G]

by Calandiva



Series: The Misadventures of Magnus Bane [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandiva/pseuds/Calandiva
Summary: Magnus and Alec fall asleep in bed together, preparing for a long day tomorrow. Magnus thinks too much. Alec is worried.Rated G.





	Late Night Thoughts [G]

“Good night, Alexander.” Magnus says, softly. He pushes his back further in to his husband’s chest, already feeling the telltale rumbling of Alec’s snores. He grasps the hand that is draped over his stomach, intertwining their fingers.

In his head, he’s already dreading tomorrow. Alec is going to be busy in Clave meetings until late. As terrible as it is, Magnus knows he’ll barely have time to miss him. He can picture the stack of parchment in his office listing out his clients and their various jobs. Starting with a potion supply run in -- he turns his head to check the time -- four and a half hours. He makes a mental note that he needs to find a way to cut back on international errands. They’re hell on his already precarious sleep schedule.

Magnus feels himself start to drift off further into sleep, remembering the sounds of the water lapping at the rocks of Lake Ohrid. Not many knew that with the right added ingredients, the lake water had restorative properties. He recalls trying in vain to explain it to a drunken Werewolf he had met in a Downworlder tavern back when he first visited Macedonia back in the 1800s.  _ A good man _ his brain supplies, helpfully.  _ If a bit down on his luck _ . The wolf had eyes for one of the Tavern maids --

Magnus’ eyes flew open.

He must have unconsciously clenched his fingers because before he could blink again, the warm heat surrounding his body was gone and the room was partially lit by a seraph blade.

“M’gns wht’smattr?” Alec was quickly blinking the sleep from his eyes, standing ready for an unknown battle. “Oh darling, I’m so sorry.” Magnus’ face was flushed in embarrassment. “Come back to bed, the only thing in danger here is my pride.” He said, reaching to bring Alec back to the bed, now laying face to face.

“Bad dream?” Alec questioned, ready as always to try to help.

“Not quite that.”

“Talk to me, Magnus.”

“I was just thinking about my first trip to Macedonia. There was this Tavern maiden…”

Alec raises his eyebrows, no longer positive he wants to hear this story in full.

“Not like that, darling.” Magnus quickly brushes his hand to Alec’s cheek, willing away the worry lines. “There was a Werewolf there who was trying to get her attention all night. Let us just say he had a significantly reduced alcohol tolerance compared to yours truly. He had no one else there to look after him so I felt it prudent, you see. When it seemed he had no intention of slowing down, I convinced him to let me buy him dinner ---”

“Magnus, you’re rambling.” 

“Of course. Anyway. She lays out a spread of freshly cooked meats and bread and says ‘I hope the supper is to your liking’ and, oh, Alexander -- I said ‘You too!’” Magnus buries his face in his pillow, not daring to look at his husband.

“Magnus.” And Magnus can _hear_ the smile in the Nephilim's voice.

“Alexander.” He abandons the idea of digging further into the pillow, instead choosing to use it to cover his head entirely.

  
Suddenly Magnus finds himself on his back, staring up into Alec’s eyes. 

“You know, if your skin gets any redder I might just have to consider adding it to the Clave’s file on you as a third Warlock mark.” Alec smirks.

“Not helping.”

“Not trying. You’re even more adorable now. I didn’t know that was possible. Now try to get some actual sleep.” Alec leans down to give him a quick kiss, before he rearranges them back to their original sleeping positions. 

This time, when Magnus closes his eyes, he only dreams of the endless possibilities he has ahead with his favorite Nephilim.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://i.imgur.com/dP3rtUV.jpg). I have 5-6 more stories outlined for the Misadventures series, most of them from other Tumblr posts. That said, if you want to prompt me, ask me questions, or bother me about this or anything else you may see me post, you can find me at <https://calandivawrites.tumblr.com/>.


End file.
